Timeless Love
by NeverGivingUp
Summary: AU. Emma is a Time Traveler. So is Killian. A love will blossom through the ages... But will that love be strong enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! New Story! I have recently read the Ruby Red trilogy by Kerstin Gier and I just had to write something! I guess some of you know the books, so you will recognize certain things in this story… I do not own the characters or the storyline. But I have to tell you that there will be plot twists and differences from Ruby Red. Don't expect everything to be the same! Anyway, I hope you like it! I will probably upload the next chapter next Sunday, before the premiere! Enjoy!**_

Emma knew that something was wrong the moment she got into that apartment. Her gut was saying "turn around and leave", but she was always sort of a challenge girl. A rebel. As soon as something was crossing her mind, she had to do it. Otherwise, she would never forgive herself.

She stepped in a room, which was, without a doubt, his bedroom. She touched the sheets and imagined her father, who she had met recently, only two months ago, sleeping, with his beloved dog, Jack, on his lap. Tears started streaming down her face, tears she could no longer keep inside.

When she finally felt better, Emma took a closer look at the room. On the wall, there were lots of paintings, a thing that didn't really make sense, because David, as far as she knew, was not an art fan. There was a sword fight in one painting, a couple dancing in an old-time ball in another one, even some kind of a carriage. They looked more like actual photos than paintings, but Emma didn't really notice that. At least not that day.

As she was moving to the next room, she felt her stomache turning upside down. She had to grab the kitchen's counter, which was a bit closer than she had expected, so that she wouldn't fall down. "I haven't eaten anything all day. That's all.", she told herself. She got further into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. There were cookies inside, but it felt odd, eating into his kitchen while he was gone. "This house is mine now", she reminded herself. Her father had left her his house on is will. She was surprised but happy as well. He had proven to her that he cared for her as much she cared for him. She just didn't really like this way of proving.

Finally, she decided that she didn't really want to feel this pain, or whatever it was, in her stomach again, so she ate nearly ten cookies. "I'm better now.", she thought. The kitchen was different than the bedroom. Obviously. She liked it. It reminded her of David. Dad. He might haven't been an art fan, but he loved cooking. He was a chef. Not a real one, who worked, but a really good one. His spaghetti was her favorite. Emma hasn't really been good at cooking, despite her 24 years and her mum's effort. Her mother, Mary Margaret, was always cooking at home.

Mary Margaret had always been there for her, since the beginning. She helped her at school, in college, when she broke up with Neal... Neal was a part of her life she wanted to forget. She had given birth to a little boy six years ago, and she had given him for adoption. She knew she couldn't give him the love he deserved. She knew she had made the right decision. But Emma wondered now... "What if he had met his grandfather?"

The next room she visited was the living room. "This will be my favorite.", she immediately thought. There was a green couch, which looked more than comfortable, and a tea table, but these were not what made her love that room as soon as she laid eyes on it. The familiar feeling in her heart was. It felt like that room was David's reflection. Photos were hanging on the walls, from the beginning of his life... till the end of it. David as a baby, David as a naughty toddler, as a cute little boy, as a teenager, as a groom with a young woman she recognised as her mother. Everything. Tears were again trying to find their way out, but the familiar feeling in her stomach stopped them. "What the hell?", she thought. It was the feeling you have on the roller coaster. On the fastest part.

Suddenly, she heard music coming from somewhere in the apartment. It had two floors, so it was a double apartment or whatever it was called. She ran upstairs and came closer to the sound, afraid that someone had got inside, when the fuzzy feeling came back, more intense than the other two times. Emma felt like flying for two seconds and then she fell down with a loud bump.

When she managed to stand up, she realised that she was still in the same place, but it looked darker than before. There were candles burning on the walls and the decoration was... old-fashioned. She kept walking in the hallway when she heard voices coming from behind her. She ran and tried to hide behind a curtain. Luckily, she managed to do so by the time a woman and a man reached the door and got in. They were yelling at each other. "A love fight. Perfect.", she thought.

"Wait! I can explain!", he was telling her.

The girl had her back turned to Emma, so she couldn't see her face. They were both wearing old-fashioned clothes and wigs, it looked like a masquerade ball. He had also a... hook where his left hand should have been. His eyes were really blue. And really pretty. Was she dreaming?

"I don't care! You can go back to Regina and George, your friends, and leave me here!"

Before Emma could realise who was the owner of the girl's voice, she turned around. Emma found herself looking into her own eyes. The girl looked so much like herself! There couldn't be such similarity! She hid behind the curtain again but these three seconds were enough.

"Who's there?", the man asked.

"No one!", Emma's twin responded, but he was already coming towards her.

And then the girl with the beautiful dress did something that surprissed Emma more than anything else in that weird hallucination. A squeal nearly escaped her lips, when her twin kissed the guy with the hook. He was surprised at first, but then he kissed her back passionately. She realised that she was kissing him to prevent him from seeing her. But why? All she knew was that her twin must have really loved this guy. You could see it in the way she was kissing him. Emma didn't have time to think about it, because the roller coaster feeling returned and she landed in front of someone.

She opened her eyes and she froze. The pretty blue eyes were locked to hers. He was right in front of her, and she had to admit he was even more beautiful without the wig. And those colorful clothes.

"It's about bloody time!", he said with a wide grin.

"What the hell is going on here?", she asked.

"Hello to you too, lass. Sit. I may answer to all of your questions."

"You'd better.", she responded.

_**Hope you liked it! Leave me reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter and I know it was a bit short, but this is the way I write. I just can't create bigger chapters… Sorry! Anyway, here comes the second chapter… See you in the end! **_

"You just traveled back in time.", the guy, who had that hook just like in her dream, said.

"Yeah, and you're Captain Hook.", Emma responded ironically.

"I like that nickname, but most people call me with my real name. Killian Jones, time-traveler.", he said and offered his hand.

"Emma Swan, not-so-stupid-to-believe-this-nonsense.", Emma replied.

"Nonsense, huh? Then how do you explain what just happened?", he asked.

"What did just happen?"

"You disappeared for ten minutes and landed years ago in the same place. In this house." He paused. "Were you safe? Did anything happen to you?", he asked, his voice more concerned now.

"No." Emma decided to skip the part of him kissing a girl who looked just like her. "Nothing happened to me. Except of course meeting someone, let's say, with overactive imagination, after that trip of course."

"Emma, focus. I'm telling you the truth. Can't you see that?"

She had always some kind of instinct. She knew if someone was telling the truth or not. And she had to admit that he was certainly not lying.

"OK. Let's assume you are telling the truth. How the hell can someone travel back in time, Hook?"

"Oh, so you're gonna call me like that, won't you?", he asked grinning.

"Yeah, I will. I like it.", she replied sardonically.

"Fine, lass. You can travel back in time because you are one of the gene carriers."

"The gene carriers?"

"Yes. In your family, the Nolan, the gene is being transfered through the women, and in my family, the Jones, through the men. Not always, of course, but most of the times. There are, or were, twelve time travelers."

"So I inherited the gene from my father?"

"I guess so. The last time traveler before you was his mother."

"My grandmother?", Emma asked surprised.

"I'm assuming you haven't met her, have you?"

"I met my father two months ago. They had told me he was dead! And now he really is.", she said a little more loudly.

"They did that to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?"

"From them! The Alliance!"

"Alliance? Alliance? Explain it to me, damnit! Now!", Emma was out of control.

Killian grinned. "You really like it, don't you? Anyway, the Alliance is an organisation, which protects the time travelers since 1600 or so.", he replied.

"If they protect the time travelers, why should I be protected from them?"

"Because you'really the last one. In every prophecy the last time traveler, aka you, must be sacrificed."

"And you are not with them?", she asked.

"I was. But then I met your father. He explained to me why you were important and why you should be protected. They told you he died because no one knew you were his child. If they did...", he left his line unfinished.

"If they did?"

"They would train you so that you could travel back in time to do their dirty work and they would keep you in the House until you'd reach your 24 years." He paused. "The gene is activated after the traveler's 24th birthday."

"Are you done? Because I need some time to realize all this stuff."

"You don't have time and I'm not done, Emma. " God, her name sounded so perfect coming out of his mouth. And that accent... Focus Emma!, she told herself. "Go on."

"As you have already realized, trips back in time happen uncontrollably. You don't and can't know when the next one will strike.", he continued.

"Yeah. I mean, it can happen anytime, even right now?"

"Yes, but let's be realistic. It will be your second trip. It will take a while. One or two hours at least.", he tried to calm her down. "And now for the last part. There is a way to control these trips."

"How?", she asked.

"There is a machine called Chronograph. With that, you can choose the date you will be sent. To avoid uncontrollable time travel, you have to travel back in time with the Chronograph at least two hours every day."

"And you do that every day?", she asked stunned.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Trying to guess my age, miss Swan? I am 26.", he said and smiled mischievously.

"Well, you know my age.", she replied.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't ask."

"So now you're gonna be a gentleman?", she asked ironically.

"I'm always a gentleman.", he replied and looked straight into her eyes. She had heard of eye-sex, but she had never experienced something as intense as this. "When can I use that... Chronograph?", she asked looking away first, which, as she realized, made him grin naughtily.

"There are two more details. First, I stole that Chronograph, and second, it works with blood.", he continued.

"_Excuse me_?!"

"Which part brought that reaction?", he asked playfully. She took her time to think.

"I guess the first one."

"Why, because it reminds you of yourself?", he asked, grinning again. God, did he ever stop grinning?

"How do you know?", she asked finally.

"I know a lot of things about you, Emma Swan. More than you can imagine."

"Like what?", she asked worried.

"I won't tell you.", he simply said.

"All you have to know is that I am here to help you. I will return at 21.00. You need some time to think. No pun intended." And with these words, he exited the house.

Emma couldn't really make peace with the fact she was a time traveler. Twelve hours ago, she was supposed to be an ordinary girl/woman, who was grieving her dad. Nothing more. And certainly not something supernatural. But now, he came into her life and turned everything upside down, like that feeling in her stomach. At first, she thought they were like flying butterflies, the ones you have when you're in love. However, that particular phrase was sending chills down her spine. And that was happening because she had promised herself that she would never fall for anyone again. Not after Neal. She couldn't afford being hurt like that again. But deep down inside her, she knew that she would break that promise. Sooner or later.

While waiting for him, the thought that he was not real, just a hallucination or a bizarre dream crossed her mind multiple times. Until the bell rang. She opened the door and came across a dressed-up Hook/Killian holding a dress.

"You don't expect us to show up in the past with 21st century's clothes, do you?", he asked and got in.

"How did you get in last time?", she asked back, suddenly remembering that he broke into her house.

"A man has his secrets, lass. Now, are you ready to get undressed?", he asked with a naughty smile.

"You wish!", Emma responded, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Flying butterflies.

_**Well… I hope you liked it (once again)! Leave your opinion in reviews, so I will know if you like it or not. See ya!**_

_**P.S. The book is reaaaally nice, guys. You should read it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! New chapter up! I am so excited about this story, but I am also excited about episode 3x02 today! I think it's gonna be great! I am mentioning this because, some day, I will reread my stories and I will recall my excitement… I like remembering… Anyway, hope you like it!**_

"So Emma... How did you feel? I mean, it's kind of weird for you, isn't it?", Killian asked, as he waited for her to get dressed.

"Just weird? That's all you have to say?", she responded behind the closed door.

"Hey, I want to help you. I remember my first time travel. It was strange and terrifying. I felt really awkward."

"Awkward, huh? Well, that's one word you could use.", she said, remembering her first trip. His trip couldn't possibly be more awkward than hers. But she wasn't going to tell him about it. She didn't want to tell him about it.

"How was your first trip, by the way?", he asked.

"I'm ready.", Emma said, getting out of the room and at the same time dodging his question.

As soon as he laid eyes on her, he forgot his question as well. She looked stunning.

"Could you please...?", she asked him and turned around, gathering her hair.

"Sure.", he replied, returning to reality.

He approached her and, slowly, buttoned the dress she was wearing. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, which was making her feel vulnerable. And his hand was also touching her waist. God, he couldn't have that kind of control over her.

"Here. Done.", he said with a breathy whisper.

"Thank you.", she responded, suddenly wondering how he managed to button her dress with that hook. It didn't make sense.

"Where are we going? Or when are we going, anyway?"

"We are going to visit your grandmother.", he replied.

"My grandmother?!", she asked, surprised.

"Aye."

"Won't she, I don't know, freak out a little?"

"She is expecting us, love.", he said calmly.

"How the hell is she expecting us?" She paused. "You arranged this meeting."

"Smart lass." She let a small smile find it's way out.

"We will meet her in 1912."

She made the calculations in no time. "This isn't possible."

"It is.", he responded with smile as well. "She will travel back in time as well."

"But why?"

"Because it's too dangerous any other way."

"For who?"

"For you.", he stated, as if that was the only thing that mattered.

"Are you ready?"

"If I said no, would it change anything?"

"Probably not."

"Well then... Yes. I am ready to meet my grandmother."

He took a box and opened it, presenting her the Chronograph. It looked like a clock, but much more complicated. There were twelve different gems, representing each one of the time travelers.

"You are the Ruby.", he said, as if he had guessed her thoughts. "And I am the Diamond."

"The hardest of them all.", she murmured ironically.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't mind me.", Emma replied.

"Let's go."

He touched some chords with his hook, gently. Then she remembered the music she had heard.

"What was the sound I heard earlier?"

"I play the guitar.", he responded.

His genuine smile was the last thing he saw before the fuzzy feeling returned, knocking her off the ground. Seconds later, they landed on the exact same place, a century ago. Then and only then she took a good look at what he was wearing. He didn't have a wig, but his clothes were captivating. And very colorful as well. She started laughing, despite her efforts.

"Why, bloody hell, are you laughing?", he burst out.

"Your clothes are hilarious!", she said trying to breathe.

"This is fashion, darling. I'm nothing more than modern. And good-looking.", he added.

"Sure.", Emma replied ironically, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Let's go. She is waiting for us."

And with these words, they left the apartment. She was impressed by the house's age. According to this trip, it was a hundred years old easy. While stepping out, she was noticing so many differences that she just stopped counting them. But the inside of the house was nothing compared to the outside. Emma Swan was absolutely stunned by that whole new world. Killian's hand in hers, his strong grip, was what brought her back to reality.

"She is waiting for us.", he repeated.

"I know. It's just..."

"Extraordinary.", he finished her sentence.

"Yeah..." She didn't want to stop holding him, but he did let her hand a minute later. Maybe he is a gentleman after all, she thought. They kept walking and after ten minutes that arrived at their destination. It was a house that looked abandoned. She didn't really want to get in, but she knew she didn't have a choice. They opened an old door (well, it could have been new, she couldn't tell), and they stepped inside the house. A woman with curly long grey hair came close to them.

"Welcome!", she said.

"Nice to meet you again, miss Nolan.", Killian replied, offering his hand in order to greet her.

"And you must be my granddaughter Emma. David is inside, playing."

Emma felt weird. "This is not possible.", she simply said.

"True. you are indeed smart. It wasn't just him overreacting.", the old lady said, pointing at Killian.

"I told you.", he responded with a cocky smile. He had told her? Now how was that possible? He had met her today. Was he spying her or something?

"Now, my dear, I think we need to talk."

They got a little further in and sat on a couch which had a dress with a colorful pattern on it.

"This is for your next trip.", she said.

"Thank you.", Emma replied, because she couldn't find anything better to say.

"You're welcome.", she said and smiled.

"We shall begin."

Emma never found out what she was going to say, because at that exact moment, a dark haired woman entered the room, pointing a gun at Killian. Her clothes were not old-fashioned. She was wearing tight black trousers and a simple silver shirt. Her boots were high heeled and despite her rather simple apppearance, she was captivating.

"Regina.", he said calmly. Wait, he knew her? She must have been a fucking time traveler then. Great. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh yes, I do.", Regina responded with a wicked smile.

Emma, without overanalyzing the moment or thinking about the odds, attacked the woman. Fortunately, she managed to grab the gun. Later, when she would try to remember why she did it, she would put her money on adrenaline. Maybe it was the thought of losing him. She didn't know.

"We're gonna leave, and you're gonna stay here. Got it?", Emma asked with a rather tough voice, pointing the gun at her. She could literrally feel the grin forming on Killian's face. "I have no idea who you are, miss. But you should know one thing about me. And you should keep it in mind. You have no idea what I'm capable of.", she threatened.

"Name's Emma Swan. And _you _have no idea what _I'm _capable of.", Emma replied with a breathy whisper.

"As I said, _tough lass_.", he whispered in her ear, making her shiver."

"Shut up. Let's go."

The three of them got out leaving Regina inside.

"I'll see you again on the next arranged meeting.", her grandmother said and disappeared.

"She went back to her son.", Emma simply said.

"We're going home, too.", he said and took her hand.

Moments later they were back to the present. Only then she realized that she was holding his left hand.

"What is going on?", she asked confused.

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't get the chance." He paused. He looked nervous and she had never seen him nervous before. Something was going on. "Every time I touch you, it turns back into my hand again."

She didn't know what to say, so she wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly, forgetting every single thing that was troubling her. Knowing that she was falling.

_**What did you think? Leave me reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi there! New chapter! I think that this story is quite complicated, but I am trying to clear everything up. Sort of. Some things always have to stay hidden. You know what I mean… Jennifer talked about kissing someone in Comic Con and I'm kind of freaking out! Seriously. Anyway, enjoy!**_

After their intimate hugging moment, Emma stepped back, looking away, as she was unable to look into his eyes. She was pretty sure he was gloating.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me.", he said, his familiar grin showing up again.

"I just knew it.", she responded.

"Knew what?"

"That I would regret doing what I just did."

"Well, it is kind of late for that, isn't it?", he asked ironically.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. You just caught me off guard.", she said, before she could stop herself.

"I did, didn't I? About that; "won't happen again" thing, I wouldn't be so sure."

"Oh, really? So you think that it _will _happen again, don't you?", Emma replied sarcastically.

"Aye. I do."

"Well, it won't."

"Why don't we place a bet then?". He asked, full of himself. "If you won't hug me again this week, I will tell you the story about how I lost my hand."

Where had that come from?

"And if I do?", she asked, not even wanting to think about it.

"Well, I will be pleased to have you in my arms. But a bet's a bet." He paused, probably thinking about something really humiliating. She knew he could find a good one. " You will have to kiss me."

"_Excuse me?"_

"This is quite a blush, isn't it?", he asked, looking pleased with his ability to make her so uncomfortable.

She must have blushed. A lot. Great. Just great.

"If you are so sure that you will not hug me again, ever, then why won't you accept?", he challenged her.

She knew she would accept as soon as he said it. That rebellious part of her personality just couldn't deny that bet. Fantastic.

"Who said I don't accept?"

He looked quite surprised. He didn't really think that I would accept, she thought. Ha! For once, I surprised him.

"So you do accept?"

"Yes.", she heard herself saying. And as soon as she said it, she realized that her life was pretty messed up as it was. Did she really want to make it more complicated? Well, it didn't really matter now. She had already accepted his offer.

"I have to admit I was quite shocked."

"Why? Did you really think that I wouldn't accept?", she asked aggressively.

"I am not talking about our bet, sweetheart. I am talking about your impressive attack. To Regina. But you seem unable to stop thinking about how my kiss would feel."

"You wish!", she said, but the truth was that she was thinking about it. A little. Fuck. He was a mind reader as well.

"Anyway. I bet you have a lot of questions.", He paused. "No pun intended", he said ironically.

"None taken. Now, do tell. Who was that woman? Or better, what did she want?"

"She's with them. The Alliance.", he responded, as if that was making everything clear.

"That means that she is related to you. Or to me. Because I don't think that she was a respectful, young lady of the past.", Emma stated.

"She is not. Regina is my cousin. But we're not really close."

"Well, that I understood. Do you think they've found us? I mean, they're after me, aren't they?", she asked.

"Yes, they are. But they couldn't have known about that meeting if someone hadn't told them.", he replied.

"How could someone know?"

"Well, the most likely scenario is that someone from the future tipped them off."

"Who?", she asked confused.

"You, me or your grandmother.", he simply responded. And that made her realize how freaking complicated that whole time traveling thing was. Amazing.

"Well, I didn't do it.", she stated.

"You don't know that. You could have done that for some reason we cannot quite understand right now."

"Well, this is fucked up.", she said.

"Oh, Swan. Language.", Killian replied, faking a shocked face.

"I'm sorry, Captain Innocence.", Emma responded sarcastically.

"Nice one. But I am better and you know it."

"Better at what?"

"Innuendos.", he simply said.

"Well, I haven't heard one of them yet.", she replied.

"Oh, you will. I am just keeping them for the right moment."

"Sure you do.", she said tiredly.

"And here we are, talking about me when we should be talking about our mission."

God, he was such a drama queen. And oh, so selfless.

"And what would that mission be?", she asked curious.

"How to make you hug me, of course." He paused. "I'm kidding. Stop giving me that look."

"What look?"

"The will-he-ever-stop-talking-about-himself look. And our true mission is to protect you."

"Yeah, we already said that. But I am pretty sure I don't need that much of protection right now. I think I have already proven that earlier today.", Emma stated.

"Well, back to that. That was really quite impressive, I have to admit. But Regina is not the only one we should be worried about and we both know that."

"What's up with her, anyway? She looks weird."

"She's kind of evil."

"Yeah, she is the Evil Queen. Now back to reality."

"No, seriously. I have no idea what happened to her, but it couldn't have been pleasant. It's like she hates everyone. Except, of course, her son.", he finished.

"She has a son? I would never picture her as a mother.", she responded, trying to imagine how she would be as a "cute, sweet mummy".

"Well, he is really nice. And smart. Too smart. One day, he asked me if I was Captain Hook. I couldn't bring myself to tell him my sad, little story, so I told him that I was indeed Captain Hook. Since that day, he calls me Captain.", Killian said.

"This is kind of amusing, actually. Trying to imagine a boy calling you Captain. How old is he again?"

"He is six or seven. And his name is Henry."

"I guess that, given the circumstances, I won't be able to meet him anytime soon."

"Agree. But that's a pity. You would make quite the team. You know, with that nickname you both call me. But I think that we make quite the team as well."

Emma gave him that "really?" look and turned around to open the apartment's door. They had arrived to her house.

Emma unlocked the door and held it open.

"After you.", she said.

"Hmm.", he replied with another grin and got in.

She followed him and closed the door behind her. As soon as she got in, she heard something from the living room. She stepped in front of him.

"Let me. It is my house, after all."

She walked slowly, trying not to make noise, and got into the living room. Her eyes opened widely as she saw who was in the tidied up room.

"Mum? What are you doing here?"

_**Hope you liked it! Leave me reviews! See you soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again, guys! I know this update took a bit longer that I (and probably you) had expected so… I'm sorry. Thank you to all of you who followed and favorite this story! I hope you like it!**_

"Hello, honey, are you OK? Did everything go according to plan? Are you hurt?", Mary Margaret asked, as she approached her daughter to check if she was indeed OK.

"I'm fine, mum." She paused. "But, you know? About all those? The time travels and the Alliance and... and..." She stopped again. "...and him?", asked looking at Hook. Well, he seemed insulted.

"Yes, honey, I know. But that's not the point right know. We just have to make sure that you're not injured.", she said, still turning her around and looking under her dress. God, he is totally grinning right now, Emma thought. Damn him.

"Mum, just stop! I said I'm fine!", she burst out.

"I think she is right, Mrs Blanchard. We haven't been injured. However, not everything went according to plan.", Hook interrupted.

"I am sure as hell I didn't ask you.", Mary Margaret responded ironically and a bit... protectively? "I can see you are your usual charming self." God, her mother was so sassy.

"Wait, you two know each other? How? Since when? Why do I have the feeling that everyone knew about that from the start?", Emma asked.

"Because we did. I've known him...", she said, looking at Hook, "for a year. Your father introduced us."

"David? You were seeing each other?", Emma asked confused.

"We were together, actually. We never broke up.", Mary Margaret said, probably waiting for her daughter's reaction.

"And I think this is a very personal situation, so , as a gentleman that I am, I am going to leave you two discuss this alone.", he broke the silence.

He turned around, walked towards the door sand opened it. "Oh, and don't forget. The bet is still on, Emma.", he said, grinning once again, and winked at her.

It was a good thing he didn't turn around to see her blushing.

"What bet?", Mary Margaret asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your business. You have some serious explaining to do. What do you mean, you and dad never broke up? Why didn't we get to be a family, then?", Emma asked, furious. However, she already knew the answer to that question.

"We did it to protect you. I know it's hard for you to understand it. I know you're hurt and I also know you need some time to calm down and think about all of this.", the always calm Mary Margaret replied.

"Well, you're damn right I'm hurt! You never told me about any of this! You could've just told me and I would understand, you know! I am not a kid anymore! And even when I was one, I had the right to know. And now, please, leave.", she finished.

"I will leave, if that's what you want. But I really think you need some comfort right now. You're upset."

"Just... stop.", Emma repeated and walked towards the door. "Goodnight.", she whispered as she opened it.

Mary Margaret realized that Emma really meant it, so she grabbed her bag and her coat and exited the house, leaving her alone with her own thoughts. At least she could have some sort of relief, because she was aware that Emma knew how to do the right thing. It was what she was best at.

Emma, on the other hand, had never been so unsure of herself. All she knew was that her life was gonna be one hell of a ride. And she was feeling weirdly delighted with that. Maybe it was the fact that she always wanted to live an adventure. And there she was, in the middle of one. Lucky her.

As she was trying to decide what she was supposed to do, she found herself thinking of him. Well, that's unfortunate, Emma, she thought. You just have to rest.

She decided to listen to herself, so she went upstairs, walking slowly and tiredly. As she was about to enter her new bedroom, she heard a strange sound. Emma opened the door and saw Mr Jones right there. In front of her. Oh, great.

"Hello, love. I just wanted to make sure if you were OK after that quite heated argument with your mother.", Hook said politely and full of concern.

"The window.", she said more to herself. "Of course."

"Smart lass, as well.", he commented.

"Well, I want to be alone right now. And don't you dare come in here like that again! You scared the hell out of me!", she said, slowly realizing that she had gotten herself into an awkward situation.

"Well, I'm sorry, darling. I assure you; it won't happen again." He paused. "But I am fairly certain that you don't want me to go. Not just yet.", he said, moving closer to her.

"And why is that, Jones?"

"Well, I didn't really come here to stalk you, lass. I returned to take my guitar back. I forgot it earlier.", Killian finished and pointed a finger at his guitar. Oh. It looked expensive.

"Well now you can take it and go home. I am really tired.", she responded.

"Like I said, not just yet...", he carefully took her hand and guided it to his mouth. God, why wasn't she moving? He had such an effect on her. He then let it and grabbed the guitar.

"What, you're gonna serenade me now?"

"Aye." He sat down, as she was staring at him with wide eyes. "Anything in particular, love?"

"No.", Emma replied, sitting on a chair behind her. "It's on you." She expected something rock, or heavy metal, or whatever guys were listening to these days. But no. He had to hit a nerve...

"Would you dance, if I ask you to dance?

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry, if you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?"

In that particular moment she could swear she trembled. That's how good he was.

"Would you laugh? Oh please, tell me this.

Would you die, for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight...

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero..."

And then silence. The only thing they could hear was their breathes. Heavy breaths. And then he disappeared. Right there, in front of her. The guitar fell to the ground with a loud bump.

She knew what had happened. But she also knew that Regina had found out about that house, in the past. She could easily track him down and hurt him. And she couldn't do anything.

He had told her that, most of the times, someone would travel to the same date as his previous trip, if he didn't have the Chronograph. And he didn't. Regina could find him in a matter of minutes.

Five minutes passed. Ten minutes passed. Twenty minutes passed. And then, suddenly, he reappeared in front of her. Like he never left.

"Oh, thank God!", she said breathlessly and threw her arms around him.

A couple of seconds later, Emma realized what she had just done. Oh, fuck. Screw her and her fucking impulse. Screw Killian-Charming-Gentleman-Fucking-Jones. Screw the stupid bet.

_**So… I know that the whole singing thing is OOC. A lot OOC. But I hope that you don't mind. *hides behind hands***_

_**Until next time… have a great day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, well, well… Here I am again! I reached 200 followers on Tumblr and I know for some of you that's not a high number of followers but I'm really happy! Enjoy the new chapter! **_

_**PS; Some Castle fans may recognize this scene. I just loved it when I first watched it, so I really had to throw it in there. Hope you don't mind! *hides behind pillow***_

"I'm OK. Calm down. Everything's fine.", he said, as he hugged her tightly, caressing her soft hair. "It was just a trip back in time. I waited and it ended." And then the familiar grin came back. "But you look quite worried, love. You have to work on your ability to hide your concern. Your care.", he finished, always holding her in his embrace.

However, she was trying to avoid his eyes, while moving away from him. And he knew exactly what she was thinking. The bet. Their bet. But he decided to let it go, like a gentleman that he was. At least for now. She needed rest.

"I don't care.", she said, but as soon as she did she realized that it was an outright lie.

"Well, your actions show otherwise, darling."

"Shut the hell up already!", she burst out.

"Oh, Swan. Quite edgy, aren't we?", he replied teasing her.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that my dad died or the fact that I'm a fucking time traveler or the fact that I met your pretty innuendo face or a freaking combination of all three."

"My pretty innuendo face, huh? Nice one, Swan. Emphasis on pretty, I presume.", he kept on teasing her.

"You know what I don't get? How can you be so awfully chipper all the time. It's infuriating!"

"Has to be my dirty mind, love. It always finds ways to amuse me."

"Sure.", Emma simply said, because she had no courage to pick a fight. Not at that moment.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, when she felt a sting on her back. Pain followed it. And then, she blacked out.

After what felt like hours, she managed to wake up. Her eyelids felt heavy and she had a terrible headache. Trying to get up, but not really moving, Emma noticed that her head was resting on something. She opened her eyes as well as she could and recognized his chest.

Killian fucking Jones' chest. How the hell was she doing in a position like this?

They were both lying on a mattress in a dark room, with nothing else in it. Literally nothing else. She knew that nothing had happened, she kept telling herself. She just knew. Trying to get up again, she noticed that her right hand was unable to move. Emma tried to focus in the darkness of the room, when she realized what was going on.

They were handcuffed. They were handcuffed together. Great. Fucking great.

"Jones, wake up!", she said in his ear, with a breathy voice.

He opened his eyes, trying to adjust.

"Morning, Swan.", He replied with a smile.

"Did you do this?", Emma asked, raising her handcuffed hand. And his handcuffed hand together.

"Handcuffs. Kinky.", he just said.

"Did you fucking do this, Hook? Answer me!"

"No! No! I didn't! But it certainly doesn't hurt, does it, Swan?", he asked teasingly, but before he could think about anything else, she got up, pulling him with her.

"Oh, oh! Swan! We're handcuffed, for God's sake! You might want to try being a little smoother!"

"Smooth doesn't work with you."

Oh, Emma, bravo! That had no subtext at all. Wait for his innuendo now.

He moved closer to her, making her unable to focus.

"Emma, love, doing things roughly is my specialty. But I can assure you; I can also be smooth. You, of people, should know that.", he whispered.

OK, Emma. It wasn't that bad...

Who was she kidding?! She was handcuffed to Killian fucking Jones. With no way to get uncuffed. That day kept getting better and better.

"Look, love. As much as I'm enjoying this, we have to find a way to get out of here, don't you think?", he asked, getting a bit more serious. Just a bit. Smirk always there, may she add.

"Oh, nice one! You are actually trying to be serious! I'm impressed!"

"Hey! All this is not my fault, OK? Don't blame me!"

"I'm sorry.", Emma tried to calm down, "it's just... it's too much. I don't know how to handle all this." She paused. "I'm glad you're here with me, though. Sometimes.", she added.

And then, he really got serious. His eyes pierced hers, understanding in them. It was too much. Just too much. And that's why she looked away. Her eyes still burning, Emma turned around, taking him with her. Accidentally.

"What did I just tell you, Swan? Warn me before you move!", he said, looking normal again. Good. She really didn't have time to deal with serious Hook. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"OK, OK! I'll try. So... do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"Not a clue. About an hour ago, I would probably go with Regina. But now? She is smart. She wouldn't make another attempt this soon.", he said.

"Well, I can understand what you're saying, but I have no idea who else is involved with this crazy time traveling thing. Who else could it be, except Regina? Who else is in this Alliance?", Emma asked.

"There's an old guy, named George, but he's more of a strategic kind of person. He doesn't really make a move. Not such a direct move, anyway."

"You know them pretty well, don't you?", she asked, genuinely curious.

"I've practically lived with them for two years. It's not like they were treating me badly or something. The exact opposite, actually. I was feeling protected. Out of danger. I could have sort of a normal life because of them and the Chronograph. I was glad." He paused, as if trying to remember something. "And then, I met your father."

"No.", she interrupted him. "Stop. Don't do this. Not now. I might have known him only a short while, but that doesn't mean I don't miss him. I can't talk about him right now."

"I'm sorry.", he said. "I can't imagine how this is for you." Actually, he could. But she didn't have time for his sad little story. He just knew it.

"Look. Let's find a way to get out of here. I'm moving."

"See? It's not that hard."

She moved -they moved- towards a door, behind the mattress. She tried to open it, bit it was, of course, locked. Damn.

"We can try kicking it.", Emma suggested.

"Ooh. Tough lass. Let's do this."

They placed themselves side by side and got ready.

"One, two, three." They kicked the door together with as force as they had and actually managed to break it. By the time they were ready to get out, they heard a voice behind of them. They turned around in complete sync.

"Bad form, mate.", a boy -a young man-made said. He had a devilish grin and his characteristics were kind of scary. Like I'm-a-demon-scary. Emma turned her head to Hook's direction, to see if he recognized him.

His eyes were full of dread. She had never seen him like that before. Not even with Regina.

"Peter.", he hissed.

_**Peter. I just love him on the show and I couldn't help getting him a little involved (or a lot, you'll see). What did you guys think? Until next time… have a nice day!**_


End file.
